1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to impedance matching devices, and in particular to impedance matching devices for coaxial cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional impedance matching devices use rod and disc shaped resistors arranged so that one end of a rod resistor is in electrical contact with the center of either side of the disc resistor. However, the fastening pressure required to maintain this connection tends to cause cracking or damage in the resistors. Therefore, the assembly of the device is critical and difficult and the device is subject to physical damage in the field. Also the frequencies for which the device can be used are limited by the stray capacitances and inductances inherent in the structure.